


Don’t Stereotype Me (#174 Blood)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: numb3rs100, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Ian have an important talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Stereotype Me (#174 Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the crack that can really only come out of slashchat . And swingandswirl is completely to blame.

“I don’t turn into a bat you know.” Ian snapped.

Don raised his arms in defense. “I never said you did!”

“I don’t turn into anything else either. I’m just me.”

“That’s fine, really.” Don looked at Ian sideways. “What about the blood thing?”

Ian pinched his lips. “Well, yes. That’s sort of the main thing. I became this and my bone marrow kind of dried up.”

“Crosses?”

“No!”

“Good, because I think my rabbi would have some serious question if I started wearing one around.”

“Look, just tell Alan not to feed me garlic bread and I’ll be fine.”


End file.
